So In Love With Two
by AkimaruHatake777
Summary: For those of you who wanted me to write a KiMa ending to That Should Be Me. I don't own Soul Eater or its characters, but I do own the idea of this story


Maka was frowning as she walked down the stairs and back to the library where she was working on studying for Stein's upcoming test. She knew the damage that had been dealt towards Kid's soul but there was nothing she could do about it, was there? The past few weeks had been so confusing for her. For the longest time she had loved Soul even though he could be rude and sexist at the best of times; when he asked her out she was over the moon about it. Then why did she feel like nothing was right?

Her and Kid had known each other for a while but not for that long. She remembered when they were little that they would play together and made a promise to have it them against the world, but they were just friends. That's why her heart beat increased when he told her that he cared about her right? It was just simply they were friends and she was nervous about losing her friend; then why did she feel like she was lying?

"Maka?" a female voice said.

The sandy blonde turned to come face to face, well more face to thigh, with Tsubaki. She glanced up and smiled as the black haired girl sat.

"Is something bothering you?" the motherly woman asked.

"Yeah, everything is perfect," Maka answered automatically.

"Don't try to lie to me. We have known each other too long for that to work," Tsubaki said kindly but gave her a pointed look.

The smile slipped as Maka turned to the book she had been trying to read for the past 30 minutes. "I don't know Tsubaki. I'm with Soul and I'm so happy about it, but something just seems off."

Tsubaki nodded for the girl to continue talking, knowing that sometimes Maka just talking helps her figure out whatever needs to be figured out.

"I just feel bad because I know I made a mistake on not telling Kid what had happened before he found out today. I hurt him and that's the last thing I want to do; it's like when he's upset I can feel it and it affects me the same way."

Tsubaki had heard about all she needed to hear.

"Maka, did you ever think that maybe the reason you feel such a deep connection to Kid is because of feelings that you are trying to suppress?" Tsubaki questioned.

Maka's brow furrowed as she listened to Tsubaki's analysis of the situation.

"Maka, I can't tell you what your soul is telling you, but maybe you should try to listen to it some more. It's hard to distinguish a connection between souls; sometimes the feeling of closeness to your partner can be mistaken as love. Just think about it ok?" Tsubaki said as she gave a gentle squeeze to the confused girl's arm before standing up and leaving to the entrance of the library.

Maka knew that her friend meant no harm but only good; she was happy that her and Soul were together, but she also saw something that she obviously wasn't seeing. Shaking her head, Maka decided that a decision didn't need to be made tonight and that a good night's rest may ease the feelings that were gnawing in her chest.

Getting back to her apartment, Maka made some ramen for her to eat; Soul was over at Black Star's for the night. Every Tuesday was their 'man' night so Maka always ended up fixing dinner for herself. She stirred the noodles around in the bowl, her head resting in her other hand as her mind continued to travel back to the problem between Soul and Kid.

Why was she even choosing between the two of them? She was dating Soul and she was happy even though it had only been a day; there was absolutely no one like Soul. On the other hand though, Kid was so kind and sweet; where Soul was always rude telling her to make dinner or to get something for him, Kid never told her what to do or what to say.

Maka rubbed her eyes. Her heart was racing and aching slightly. Is this what heartache felt like? She thought of Soul's smile, his laugh, how their partnership was and it made her feel a bit better. Soul was always giving her the things she needed; a smile, a laugh, a reason to fight, courage. Her thoughts suddenly jerked to Kid and the ache stopped and began to feel warm. Why did just the thought of him make her feel so good when she loved Soul?

A thought occurred to her; did she really love Soul or was it the strength of their partnership that were influencing these feelings? The more she thought about it the more upset she became. Maka groaned and threw her bowl into the sink before marching up to her room. Maybe some sleep will set everything right.

Maka groaned and stretched as sunlight hit her face. "Morning already?" she thought in surprise; she must have slept hard for her not to have realized.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed and got dressed for school. With a smile on her face Maka ran to the DWMA; she couldn't wait to see Soul and tell him how much she had missed him. Running up the stairs her smile brightened as she caught a flash of white hair. "Soul!" she called out.

Soul turned around and smiled, opening his arms for her. Her body collided with his and their arms immediately wrapped around each other. "I missed you," she admitted.

Soul's chest rumbled as a laugh came out. "I was only gone one night," he commented.

"One night too long," she replied as they moved apart.

She blinked as she saw movement behind Soul. Seeing her glance, Soul turned around and smiled when he saw Kid, Liz, and Patty. Patty was skipping ahead of them and Liz and Kid seemed to be in a deep conversation. The black haired boy checked his watch and said something to Liz. When they looked at each other they shared a short and sweet kiss before he ran off into the school.

Maka's eyes widened and her heart clenched at that action. "Well, looks like Kid can get a girl," Soul said with a smile and teasing voice.

"No, he can't, it's not right," Maka said. "It's not right. It's not right. It's not right!"

Maka bolted up, sweat making her gown cling to her body. She looked around and noticed that it was only a few hours before school. Maybe her soul and heart were trying to tell her something. She took a deep breath in. She needed to set things right and just hope that she didn't damage hers and Soul's partnership.

"I need to tell Kid I love him."


End file.
